


Too Hot (Hot Damn)

by TheSilverPhoenix



Series: Victuuri Week 2018 [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Beaches, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Day At The Beach, Day Four, M/M, The Sun Doesn't Like Viktor, Victuuri Week 2018, free for all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 08:11:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13566450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverPhoenix/pseuds/TheSilverPhoenix
Summary: Viktor, Yuuri, and Yurio go to the beach, where they discover that the sun does not like Viktor and Viktor does not like the sun.





	Too Hot (Hot Damn)

“Yuuuuuuuuuuuuri,” came a childish whine from within the car. “It’s soooooooo hooooooot.”

Katsuki Yuuri ducked his head down to look inside the car in response to the whine. There, in the driver’s seat looking like he was absolutely melting, was five-time gold medalist and Russia’s Living Legend, Viktor Nikiforov.

Acting like a child.

“Well, it is summer,” Yuuri replied, giving his fiancé an amused chuckle as he grabbed the beach bag from the back seat of the car.

“I think I’m dying,” Viktor moaned, sinking further into the seat. Yuuri didn’t know whether it was to save himself from the fiery sphere of death in the sky that had decided to terrorize Hasetsu (more specifically a silver-haired Russian) or if he was actually melting. At this point, Yuuri would’ve believed either.

Viktor placed the back of his pale hand on his forehead dramatically, “Remember me when I’m gone, Yuuri. I leave everything to you and Makkachin, give nothing to Yurio.”

“Hey!” a protesting Yurio yelled from the sidewalk, shouldering several beach chairs and trying not to concentrate on the fact that the sun was already beginning to fry his pale skin. “I heard that!”

“You were meant too!”

“Listen up you fu – ”

“Alright, now,” Yuuri quickly cut in, handing the beach bag to the blonde teen and returning to the car to coax Viktor out into the sun. “Come on Viktor, the sun isn’t going to hurt you.”

“The sun is evil Yuuri,” Viktor replied seriously, looking directly into Yuuri’s brown eyes. “It wants to hurt me. It fuels itself from my pain.”

Yuuri was trying his best to keep a straight face.

He was really trying.

“I have at least fifty bottles of SPF 50, so as long as you put it on, you’ll be fine,” Yuuri said confidently, not actually doubting that the sun had it out for the Russians’ pale skin.

“Is that why this damn bag is so heavy?!” the couple heard Yurio complain in the distance.

“What if I get burned anyway?” Viktor asked as he lifted his sunglasses from his face and placed them on top of his head. Viktor’s blue eyes connected with Yuuri’s brown ones and an embarrassed heat ran through Yuuri’s body, one he knew with absolute certainty had nothing to do with the unrelenting sun. A coy smile painted itself on Viktor’s face. “Will you kiss it and make it better?”

Yuuri felt all of the air leave his lungs as he forgot every word in the English language. Wordlessly, Yuuri nodded.

Which he felt like was a mistake.

Because then Viktor’s coy smile grew into a broad grin – stunning, and bright, and mischievous.

Quickly, Viktor got out of the car and stripped off his shirt. Yuuri opened his mouth to ask what he was doing before Viktor bolted for the beach, his fingers working on his belt buckle.

“W – wait, Viktor, stop!” Yuuri yelled after him, chasing after his rogue fiancé. “Viktor, this isn’t a nude beach!”

Yurio dropped everything he was holding, his face curling up in disgust.

“Oh. My. Fucking. God.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! I'm back with day four of Victuuri Week! Today was a free for all so I decided our boys needed a little sun during these cold winter months.
> 
> If you want to keep up with me (or come fangirl with me) you can find my Tumblr [here](https://silverphoenixwrites.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy and I will see all of your lovely faces tomorrow!


End file.
